


De conejos, una buena señora y polvos de ensueño

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sabía que por fin en su vida todo estaba bien. En brazos de la persona que eligió para compartir la vida puede darse el lujo de ser él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De conejos, una buena señora y polvos de ensueño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Draco y sintió su mano reptar por su brazo.

– Estás temblando –la voz del otro hombre era casi un susurro.

– Acabas de quitarme diez años de vida…

– Creo que sería al revés ¿No?

La risa se adivinaba detrás de las palabras y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para encontrarse con esa sonrisita de “soy el maldito mago que te tiene tan loco como para follar cual conejos…” ¡Malditas imágenes mentales! Si hasta sentía cómo su polla cansada se interesaba en eso de los conejos…

– Follarte es como jugar un partido de seis horas bajo la lluvia…

– ¿Incómodo y sucio?

– Húmedo, intenso y desgastante…

– Enfoquémonos en eso de “intenso”.

Demonios… No podía ni sonreír sin sentirse agotado y el arrastre de esa única palabra ya le estaba poniendo de nuevo… Okay, tenía treinta años, pero al ritmo que llevaba su vida sexual sería un milagro llegar siquiera a los cien…

– Draco ¿Sabes que te amo, no?

– Evidentemente Potter. Si no lo hicieras Voldemort sería la Madre Marissa comparado conmigo…

– ¿Mari…? Teresa, idiota, era Teresa…

– El punto quedó claro. No me des vueltas con nimiedades.

– Bueno –la mano traviesa bajaba insinuante hacia su abdomen– quita, Draco, oye… ¡Oh, Circe! Eso se siente… para… para…

*********************

Draco cayó desmadejado entre sus brazos.

– Voldemort no sabía que se podía matar a base de polvos ¿No?

– ¡Potter! Si yo he hecho todo el trabajo esta vez…

El tono orgásmico que adquiría la voz de Draco era uno de los placeres más guardados de Harry, algunas veces pensó que eran los únicos momentos en los que se oía al verdadero Draco Malfoy, luego comprendió que no. Porque se había ganado a pulso el derecho de tenerlo a su lado con tonos, reclamos y todo el paquete que representaba.

– Draco… Sabes que te amo… y… nosotros estamos bien… y emmm… es decir…

– Sí, Harry. Yo también quiero que vivamos juntos… oficialmente, digo.

¡Merlín! No sabía cómo le hacía pero siempre tenía algo como eso para dejarlo hecho un idiota sin remedio.

Pero estaba bien. Por fin las cosas en SU mundo estaban bien.

– ¿Sabes? Voldemort comparado contigo ya es la Madre Marissa.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=retoespecialbannerfic.png)   



End file.
